Origins
by IWannaDoStuff
Summary: The start of a nation is an un-told, confusing thing, and it's better that way. One-Shot.


Hello, who am I you ask? I'm your mind and soul, your body and voice. I'm the one who will give you your mission on earth, and no, I'm no god but rather a puppet of theirs, like the one you will become. Your mission is to protect your land and people, and consider you lucky because in difference with others of your kind you will be given not one but two companions who you'll call your family, which will make you company until you finally get a grasp of what you are again.

But before I will teach you the basics, a no, you have no choice but hear me.

You and your 'family' will, to make up with the advantage of not being alone, suffer from the curse of winter, you're not the only one to suffer from this, but the first one to not suffer alone from the start. You'll also learn the language that connects all your kind, don't try to talk of this language with the mortals, they will not understand, it isn't a tongue that should be tainted by the human influence, it is the only tongue that does not require time to learn, at least for your kind, you will never require to hear more than five words to learn a whole new language, this language needs only one word.

_**Fhekrt**_

That's the word. The only translation that approximates its meaning on this primitive language is mind, maybe soul, it isn't that important, and considering that you'll only use it to talk with your kind and your kind only.

Now let me tell you about your future.

You and your family will pass through hell on earth, a frozen hell to be realist; you'll suffer from invasions and wars during your first years of life, but you will, as a obligation fight back every time, even if they cut all your limbs, then you'll bite them until they fall, and if they tear your teeth out then you'll scream for winter to come. Winter, even if he seems to be a very harsh being, is very protective of whomever he considers his children, and you'll be his pride due to resisting the tests he put you through during your youth. If you are ever in problems you shall scream for him and ask for his help, if you're ever troubled and want advice you'll ask for his help only, and, in exchange, you'll cope with winter's misery and harshness, but you will be thankful after all the times he will save you.

You'll grow to be one of the biggest of your kind, but not the oldest nor the wisest of them. You will be given the strength to be one of the strongest of your kind for a while, but not forever. Your 'family' will go away to protect their people, yet they will try their best to help you, even if they lack the strength to do so. You'll grow to be hated or loved, but not a middle point between the two.

You will meet many of your kind; young; old; dumb; wise, many of them will disappear in battle, many of them will give up their duty to the young ones, and the inexperienced youth will not know what to do with that responsibility, leading to their doom, sometimes only to the old ones to take control again. You'll force your 'family' and 'subordinates' to help you, at first they'll that is a good idea, but with the given time they will grow bored of it and go away to leave you alone again, this time with little-to-no-help. Don't try to avoid this, it will prove to be futile.

I will not tell more about your life, you'll have to see it by yourself.

Who's your family you ask? I'll tell you.

First, you do not have a parental figure apart from winter, you'll have master, servants and sibling, but no one will be a parent. Second, you all will have to grow stronger to survive through the centuries. Yes, you do have sibling, two sisters exactly. The first and oldest one of your 'family' can be depicted with the word fragile, not because she's weak, but because of the suffering she'll be forced to pass through and survive. She can be manipulative and will always put up a fight. She will grow to, at first love you, but with the pass of time she'll seal that emotion away to give place to an inactive hate at you, at what you will become. There's no point to fight that, accept it.

The second and younger one of you family is easily depicted with the word obsessed. She doesn't get scared, and, in fact, will help you through the centuries. She'll grow obsessed with you, to 'become one' with you. She's cold and will not stand seeing you with another nation in more-than-friendly terms. But, even with all those bad things she will prove to be loyal to you even after all the bad things you'll cause or passed through.

Which are their names? I will tell you their names and teach you their languages.

_**Ukrayina**_ and _**Bielaruś**_

Now you have learnt their names and languages, not that you'll talk with them in their respective languages always, they also know yours.

What's your name you ask? I had forgotten about that. I can't send one of you without a language and name assigned, can I?

_**Rossiya**_

That's your name and language. Your first name and language anyways, it may vary as the mortals see fit.

Now let me tell you the rules.

First rule: You shouldn't ever form bonds with mortals; time does not pass the same way for us. They are born; they grow, have children, get old and die. Sometimes they don't have children nor get old before dying. You appear, grow, and, by default, you will disappear when time says so.

Second rule: Not all your kind wants to be friends with you. You'll become their servant, lead a rebellion, and they'll become your servants or they'll disappear and you will take their place. If one wants to be your friend then make sure that relation stays in good terms, you do not want to end in bad terms with someone stronger than you.

Third rule: The moment you appear you'll be theirs, of the mortals. You will obey what they say and think, if you put up a resistance they will dispose of your will and mind, you're their puppet, get it? There are ways to free yourself of their control though, but I cannot tell you.

There aren't more questions? No? Then you'll get going to what awaits you on earth, little_ Russia_

* * *

He woke up in a vast field of snow; at first there was a really bright light that forced him to close his eyes, and he waited for one minute or two to open them again, now forcing them open. He looked at his left and saw a young child. She had short blonde hair and a scarf around her neck. She was awake and looking for something or someone. Then he turned his head to his right and saw another child. She had long blonde hair. She was sleeping.

"Hello?" He said, not sure about what to do. The child at his left did a little jump in surprise and turned around. "H-hello, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Rossiya, and you?" He stood up and began walking towards her.

"I am Ukrayina. I think I have heard you name before, but I don't remember when..." She said. He tilted his head to the right. "I'm your brother. And I think that child sleeping over there is our sister Bielarús." Russia said.

"Is that so? I remember hearing that before, but I'm not sure." She stood still at his (left) side. He noticed that he was a lot taller than her. "I think we should wait for her to wake up, I don't think she'll be happy if we leave her alone." She said

"I think the same way, _sister_" The word felt strange in his tongue, it was a strange word for his kind anyways. They lacked the same requirements of the mortals, and that made the whole concept of family strange.

They walked up to the sleeping child, sitting down at her side. He really wanted to things to be like this, peaceful. But the man in his dream (Birth?) had said that it wasn't going to last. He talked with his sister for a while. Until the sleeping one woke up and immediately sat up, facing her siblings.

"Who are you?" She asked while looking at both of her siblings.

"I'm Rossiya. I was talking to Ukrayina; do you want to join us, Bielarús?" He asked. "Yes, what were you talking about?"

"I was telling him about this... flower I saw. It was yellow and quite tall. I can show it to you two if you want." Ukraine said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." They sat up and walked towards a little forest. They walked for ten minutes before arriving to a clear. A tall flower rested in the middle of it. Russia walked towards it, Belarus following close behind. Ukraine decided to stay behind.

"I like this flower." He touched one of it petals, he had to stand in tiptoes to reach it. "It's big and strong enough to cope with the cold, I want it."

"B-brother, I don't think we can keep it without killing it." Ukraine said.

"Don't say such dumb things; I will give it to brother without killing it." Belarus said. They keep on bickering for a while. While Russia still contemplated the flower. It was an achievement for it; it had grown in a land which seemed to have no other flower. He wanted it for it strength.

But Ukrayina was right.

If it peace was disturbed it could die so easily. The same with him, it was needed only one thing to make him disappear, he and the flower, he and his people, both fragile, yet strong. He wanted to know what the flower could do; he wanted to know how far he could make it.

But there wasn't place to peace on this earth.

He cleared his throat, both of his sisters looked at him. He walked towards them and looked around.

"We should start walking, our people are waiting for us" He said. "We may find another flower in our way."

They began walking towards what they felt were their homes. He knew what awaited them, but didn't have the heart to complain.

He could enjoy the peace while it lasted.


End file.
